


down in the world

by Gayshipper666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666
Summary: magus was sick of the fighting and arguing and the (sexual tension) so he made a group chat where noone can leave until the shit is figured out.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Alec Lightwood/ Jace wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. the start of something

magnus went on messanger and made a group chat and added everyone who needs mental support.

Magnus Bane - High worlock of brooklyn Alec Lightwood -playing hard to get :) Simon Lewis - annoying person   
Jace Wayland - dumb blond  
Clary Fray - weasly  
Isabelle Lightwood - strong bitch  
Raphael Santiago- yay he's here  
Catrina Loss - my number 1 bitch

yay he's here : erm why am i here magnus

  
high worlock of brookly: ah raphael your here good do you like your nickname

  
yay he's here: no

  
high worlock of brooklyn: well tough tits i like it so it stays where are the others

  
my number 1 bitch: oh so you actually made this chat

  
high worlock of brooklyn: well i was sick and tired of the arguing so i made a chat ta-da

  
my number 1 bitch : this is not how you get them and him together

  
high worlock of brooklyn : patience my bitch it will all work out in the end

  
dumb blond : magnus why the fuck am i in this chat

  
playing hard to get :) : magnus what's going on why we here

  
high worlock of brooklyn : yeah jace shut the fuck up. hey izzy hows life and hello pretty boy

  
Playing hard to get : ............................................................................................

  
high worlock of brooklyn : so how is everyone and who isnt in the chat.

  
dumb blond: why is he pretty boy and why am i dumb blond

  
playing hard to get :): i dont know but i mean he aint ................. i mean hes not wrong he is kinda se....

  
playing hard to get:) : shit sorry wrong person

  
strong bitch : oh alec

  
high worlock of brooklyn: like i said playing hard to get

  
annoying person : hey guys thank you for letting me be in this chat

  
dumb blond: who invited the mundane.... alec look at your messages

*dumb blond went offline*  
* playing hard to get went offline*  
*strong bitch went offline*  
annoying person : did i say something.  
*


	2. what the fuck do we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys have feelings for the other boys and they dont know what to do and izzy saves the day while hiding her own emotions

*in the shadow hunters group chat*

  
alec : ardjkfndfsmg i fucked up i nearly slipped up and told him i like him and i nealy called him sexy argh what if the others notice my mistake

  
izzy : that was pretty funny not gonna lie but honestly i can feel the sexual tension between you when your together and jace cant you be nice to him for once in your life

  
jace : argh that supid handsome mundane ... i ... *stops typing*

  
alec: wait your into dudes huh never knew oh no wait a miniute we dated when 17

  
izzy :no you both like sucking cocks

  
jace : yeah im bi but that stupid, annoying guy he's oh

  
izzy : really pff i had no idea you would like a guy like that

  
alec : well im into girls now

  
izzy : yeah fucking right try again

  
alec : what i do i would be a disgrace to our mom and to the clave and ....

  
jace : no you want to fuck magnus and dont try to deny it

  
izzy : alec just be honest with yourself

  
alec : fine but dont tell anyone but magnus is kinda hot and agh

  
izzy : yeah shame ill never find anyone

  
jace :..........................................................................................................  
  
izzy : wait you date when you were 17 how did i not know about this fuck

  
alec : we were discreet but jace on a serious note you like simon aww thats so cuite

  
izzy : BOYS you cant be with downworlds it is frowned upon and the clave will punish you for it

  
alec : i know but i really want magnus

  
jace : stupid shadowhunter law sometimes i wish there was no law

  
alec : dude its their to keep us safe

  
izzy : alright boys im off now to go to bed night see you in the training area tommorow moring

*izzy goes offline*

  
jace : night alec

  
jace goes offline*

  
*alec smiles and goes offline*


	3. Feelings are weird like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec was talking about their crush and why they like them

Jace messages Alec privately

  
Jace: Alec message me when you get this

  
Alec : hey jace just got the message is everything alright

  
Jace : no I feel really weird about last night but on a serious note I can’t believe I nearly told Simon I like him

  
Alec : not as bad as me I nearly called Magnus sexy and I mean I’m not lying I was just being very honest

  
Jace : oh and a another thing I’m sorry for telling Izzy about the time we dated

  
Alec : no I totally understand it all in the past and remember what I said what happened in the past stay in the past

  
Jace : yeah I don’t regret it but I’m happy who I may be getting

  
Alec : is hard to come out and be open but seeing you happy and how much he means to you. It makes me feel loved And you were the first boy I ever dated

  
Jace : oh thank you

Alec : so why Simon why do you like Simon I mean he is very annoying.

  
Jace : yeah but he is so sexy and he is like a dream and he’s so smart and I love a nerd And he so everything

  
Alec : I get it he’s everything to you

  
Jace : yeah you could kinda say that

  
Alec : so when you gonna ask him out

  
Jace : oh my god not yet Jesus Christ I don’t even know if he likes me back dude chill

  
Alec : sorry it’s you guys would make a dream couple my true OTP

Jace : Alec why Magnus though he’s so and your so normal and he’s dressed like he going to a party or festival it’s werid he a bit special

Alec : HOW DARE TALK ABOUT Magnus like that I am very upset I love him and actually want to spend the rest of my life with him


	4. its going to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus adds luke to the chat so he can join the fun

*High Warlock of Brooklyn adds Luke to the group chat the other halves*

  
* High warlock of Brooklyn changes luke name to little wolf*

little wolf: why am I even here oh Magnus is this the group chat you created because everyone was arguing

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: yes hello luke it's actually quite entertaining but very dramatic how are you

  
little wolf: I'm ok how about yourself so you're trying to get everyone together included the shadow hunter you want yourself

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: yes luke and I am doing fantastic

  
strong bitch: Magnus I don't know what to do I love her but I'm honestly not sure what to do

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: oh Izzy I totally understand how do you think I feel about your brother

  
strong bitch: Alec is just awkward in general

  
annoying person: I'm here I'm queer I mean I'm just here knock knock I like cock

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: oh hello Simon yes and Izzy that what makes your brother so irresistible

  
strong bitch: wow just wow

  
annoying person: erm Izzy hows Jace

  
strong bitch: erm he's ok

  
yay he's here: erm what the fuck have I missed, I leave my laptop to go for a piss and come back to this I am so confused

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: oh Raphael your so naive sometimes is cat online

  
my number 1 bitch: yep I'm here is everything ok

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: I need everyone help so here is the plan, Izzy

  
strong bitch: yeah

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: you will talk to Alec and Jace and just let them know that I and Simon have a crush on them  
annoying person; erm I do not have a crush on alec

  
high warlock of Brooklyn; alec is mine back the fuck up

  
annoying person; damn fuck I meant Jace

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: oh nevermind you are forgiven, me luke and cat will talk to Izzy's crush oh and Raphael help Izzy talk to the boys

  
strong bitch: ok will do this afternoon ill talk to Jace raph you talk to alec and then there will be less awkwardness thanks

  
*strong bitch went offline*

  
yay he's here: so I'm basically telling alec you like him and Izzy is talking to Jace yay oh fun

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: don't be a twat towards him I actually like this guy

  
yay he's here; I won't I know how much he means to you ill let you know how it goes later

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: thanks Raphael I appreciate it

  
*yay he's here has gone offline*

  
little wolf: I'm helping you talk to Izzy crush who is it

  
number 1 bitch: I know who it is

message or add me to the group chat when you do it bye Magnus I am wanted at the hospital

  
*number 1 bitch went offline*

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: you will see bye luke

  
*little wolf goes offline*

  
annoying person: what if he doesn't like me

  
high warlock of Brooklyn: he will date you trust me I've got a client message me if you need me

  
annoying person: thanks Magnus

  
*annoying person goes offline*

  
*high warlock of Brooklyn goes offline*


	5. Now will you just trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael talks to alec about Magnus having feeling for him.

*Raphael messages alec privately*

  
Raphael: hey can we talk

  
Alec: erm sure Raphael what is up what has Simon done

  
Raphael: erm he's done nothing wrong yet it's erm just it's Magnus

  
Alec: wait what has happened is he ok I will give him call

  
Raphael: he's fine he's just a little in love not gonna lie

  
Alec : and what you want my help to get him with this ”partner”

  
Raphael: Alec it is you he likes he has for a while now and he doesn't know what to say or do about it Sorry

  
Alec: do not apologise I kinda like him back and I'm glad you told me I will make the first move thanks Raphael. Did He tell you to tell me

  
Raphael: no but yes but I wanted to tell you and I'm glad you like him back and you guys are going to make such a cute couple I ship it

  
Alec: please don't right I'm going off I will speak to him tomorrow bye raph

  
Raphael: ok bye alec


	6. This is slightly awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy talks to jace.

*Izzy messages jace privately* 

Izzy: hey jace have you got a minute to talk. 

Jace: sure what’s up 

Izzy: I need to talk to you about something and someone. 

Jace: erm ok is this person ok do I need to break their legs

Izzy: no no-ones needs their legs breaking. 

Jace: right so what’s going on Izzy talk to me

Izzy: erm right someone has a crush on you and their scared that you might not like them and they are scared your going to reject the them. They really like you and they have for a long time time now. 

Jace: ........... 

Izzy: sorry it a lot to take in. 

Jace: no thanks for telling me who this guy that like me then *he types while become really nervous behind his computer screen* 

Izzy: it’s Simon he fancies you 

Jace: *squeals behind his computer screen* sndbshebsb omg omg are you serious

Izzy: yeah he does 

Jace: thank you so much for telling me I will message him later thanks Izzy I’m going to train I will message once I have spoke to him

Izzy: ok your welcome jace speak to you later

*Jace went offline*  
*izzy went offline as well*


End file.
